A Lakeside Breeze of Remembrance
by artemisstina
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are still stuck at school. The only way they have a bit of fun without their boyfriends is to read their sappy, corny, and sometimes saddening and even infuriating letters aloud. One Shot


**A/N: I couldn't help myself. This popped into my head while I trying to figure out where I wanted to go with my other story. I figured it needed to come out so that I could TRY and focus on that. At least it is an update of sorts. It is a one shot, but I am thinking of writing another one of its kind with the boys as the receivers. :D Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

A Lakeside Breeze of Remembrance

It was a brisk spring morning when Hermione and Ginny woke up from their slumber. They dressed and readied themselves for their day; they each grabbed their bag and went down to breakfast. They sat down at the Gryffindor table without many stares. Hermione grabbed a piece of toast while Ginny filled her bowl with oatmeal. Within seconds of their first bites into their meal, the post was delivered. Each of the girls respectively received a letter. They grinned to each other and quickly finished their breakfast and left the Great Hall. Each girl was deeply reading their individual letter while walking to their favorite spot on the Hogwarts' ground.

It was some time later when Hermione and Ginny were laughing as they read aloud sections of their letters from their boyfriends.

"A Poem by Harry," read Ginny. She cleared her throat and went on.

"I love the way your hair swaggers,

when you walk.

Or how your mouth moves

When you talk.

I love the way you race me

With a broom

Or how you chase me

Within your room.

I love how scrunchy your eyes get

When you get mad

Or how –" Ginny burst out in laughter, stopping the poem, Hermione followed suit.

"Oh! That could be semi-sweet, Gin. You gotta hear this though!" Hermione flattened out her note she read three times while walking and cleared her throat as well.

"About My Hermione." Hermione glanced up at Ginny. "You ready?"

"Of course!"

"So hard to find my way,

Now that I'm all on my own.

I saw you just the other day,

My how you have grown,

Cast my memory back there, Lord

Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout

Making love in the green grass

Behind the stadium with you

My brown eyed girl

You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when we used to sin—."

"Wait a moment," Ginny interrupted. She started laughing. "Isn't that- the lyrics for-"

"Brown Eyed Girl!!"

They burst out into laughter again and continued until they each were bent over laughing so silently they were crying.

It was three months shy of the first year war anniversary. Ginny had to return to finish her last year of Hogwarts. It was upon her mother's request well, more like demand. Many arguments, tears and slammed doors later Ginny finally agreed to go back to school; but only because Hermione ultimately decided to go back. She had wanted to finish her education and get her N.E.W.T.S on her record. Plus helping her good friend was another reason to go as well.

Harry and Ron however, did not decide to come back. Why would they want to deal with the stress of school when the minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt gave them honorary N.E.W.T.S? They did not need to continue to stress out over schoolwork.

Hermione and Ginny desperately gasped for air as they tried to calm themselves down. It was a ritual for them to read the letters together. Whether the friends cried, laughed, or cursed was totally up to the contents inside.

"Apparently," Hermione tried to say as she was recovering, "Apparently, Ron found Harry's unfinished poem, and thought he was going to be outdone," she said as she read part of her letter.

"Does he claim it as his own?"

"Of course. Here." Hermione skimmed the letter until she got to the correct line. "Though I don't want to be outdone, I couldn't let Harry send the letter without mine. So the next morning before the outgoing post this just popped into my head, it fit perfectly."

"Of course he did," Ginny remarked smartly. "Harry probably had the radio as an alarm for Auror training, and probably that song was playing."

They looked at each other and started laughing again. The past six months have been a complete nightmare on them both. Finishing their final year without the support of the one's they love, dealing with the loss of family and friends and having the trauma of seeing them murdered was something they faced with everyday.

They finally after another ten minutes regained composure of themselves because every time the calmed down they look at each other and cracked up again. They breathed deeply and fell backwards on the lush green grass behind them. They were sitting under the tree by the lake where so many memories were made.

Ginny turned to Hermione; her long straight red hair sprawled around her head. "I think our boys miss us."

"I think so too."

They hadn't seen much of Harry and Ron, well actually anyone. It was the last day before Spring Vacation was over, and they had decided not to go back home. They had three months left of school and the vacation would tease them all. Coming back to Hogwarts after Winter Vacation cause almost as much turmoil as leaving in the fall.

The morning they left from King's Crossing nearly everyone was in tears. Molly, a pregnant Fleur, little Teddy, Harry, and Ron came to see them off. Hermione was saying good-bye to Teddy, Fleur, and Molly while Ron was by her side.

"Oh come here Hermione." Molly Weasley cried as tears started to fall generously from her blue eyes. She hugged Hermione very tightly so all Hermione could do was huge back. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ginny," said Harry encircling his arms around her waist. They were standing behind the hugging party of Molly and Hermione. He twisted her to face him; he smiled and brushed his finger against her cheek. "You know I love you right?"

Ginny smiled weakly as tears started to well in her eyes. She would miss him so much this year. They had been through so much and grown so close to each other that being separated had awaken a sense of fear deep within her. She regained her composure as he smiled and nuzzled her cheek. She looked into those famous green eyes.

"Yes, Harry, I do. I love you too."

Harry smiled a big dashing smile like he just won the Quiddich cup again. He leaned in and kissed her.

"You were so wonderful to go back with Ginny." Mrs. Weasley managed to finally say between her tears. "You have done so much for our family since we have known you. And now! And now that your with Ron its just so pre-"

"Mully leave zee poor gierl alone. You are straggleing her." Fleur said as she pulled the crying woman off of Hermione.

Harry and Ginny separated from their kiss. "I think it's time for you to say goodbye to your Mum."

Ginny rolled her eyes and frowned. "Again?"

"Ginny! My baby!" Molly cried like it had been forever since she last hugged her daughter five minutes ago. Harry chuckled to himself as Molly grabbed Ginny and held her close. Ginny had no choice but return the hug. Fleur shook her head and smiled gently.

"Hermione," Ron said softly in her ear. Hermione turned from the scene and looked at Ron. She smiled.

"Hi," Ron said with a big grin on his face.

"Hi?" answered Hermione. Winter break caused them to grow a bit shy for each other but not outgrow the explosiveness of their relationship.

"I got you something." Ron said.

"Really?" she smiled. She loved getting presents. It makes the day worthwhile. She eyed the present in his hand and looked at it like it was worth more than she could say.

"Well, I – you'll see." He shoved the poorly wrapped gift into her hands. "But, I want you to wait, until…" he smiled coyly at her. "Wait until the right moment."

"Thanks Ron," she said a bit disappointed as she continued to hold the present in her hands. She got over her disappointment quickly as she smiled up at him. She understood it was something he wanted to tell her but the words never quite sounded right in his mouth.

"So."

"Sooo," Ron answered.

Hermione looked down at the present, blushed, and looked back up at him. "Ron, I'll – I'll miss you," she said softly

"Oh Hermione," Ron said as he reached out, wanting to embrace her but instead, grabbing her left arm. "I –"

The Hogwarts Express' whistle rang. A frown appeared on each of their faces.

"Come on dears, time to go," said a more pulled together Molly after she had finally let go of Ginny. She grabbed Hermione and Ginny by the shoulders and led them away towards the train. Fleur held Teddy against her hip and waved from where she was standing. Harry and Ron followed behind Molly, Ginny, and Hermione with their girlfriend's respected trucks.

Harry lifted Ginny's truck onto the train's boarding spot, and then Hermione's, which Ron handed off to him. After he finished, he turned around.

Unable to retain her composure Molly sobbed "Ginny!" as she once again grabbed her only daughter into a hug again.

"Mom! I'll be fine! I'll be home before you know it," she detangled herself from her mother's embrace.

"Hermione!" Molly sobbed as she embraced her again. Hermione patted her on the back gently as she clenched Ron's present. "It will be okay Mrs. Weasley. It's only for a few months."

Ginny turned away and faced Harry; she smiled. Harry couldn't help but smiled back at her. She was beautiful, intelligent, a good Quiddich player and she was his, and he was hers. They kissed softly, and quickly. She then jumped on the train, turned back towards him, and blew him a kiss.

"See you soon love." Harry grinned foolishly as he caught it in his hand and put it on his lips.

"Of course," he murmured

"MUM! Her-mio-nee- HAS- to- go! NOW!" Ron said as he desperately tried to separate his sobbing mother from a trapped Hermione. Harry turned and saw Ron's desperate attempt to say goodbye.

"Mrs. Weasley, it will all be okay." He walked to her, grabbed her hand gently, and led her back to Fleur.

"Oh Harry! I'll miss them so."

"We all will Mrs. Weasley, we all will."

Before Hermione could say goodbye to Ron, he burst out "Iwantyoutoopenitnow!"

"Huh?" she shook her head in confusion.

"Open it." He pointed to the present.

Hermione looked at Ron then to the gift still in her hand. "Ronald I don't have—

"Please?" he said hopefully.

Hermione signed and unwrapped the gift in a single rip. Exposed was a deep blue wool piece of clothing. She removed it from the wrapping and held it before her. It was a knitted hat. A simple deep blue (her favorite color, so bonus points) hat, there was nothing at all special about it.

"Um, thanks Ron" she said uncertainly and a bit disappointed. It wasn't even original.

"I made it," he said sensing her lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh? You did?!" she said a bit more perky.

"Yupp!"

"You made it just for me?"

"Hermione," he tsked at her. "I learned to knit know just so I could make you something special."

"Oh Ron!" Her heart flowed with joy and she flew her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on his lips. Showing him exactly how much it meant to her. When she pulled away a few moments later she ruffled his shaggy red hair and smiled at him.

"I love you, you silly git."

With her arms still around his neck, she kissed him again; except it was short for, the Hogwarts Express whistle ran. She looked at the train engine and glared.

"Go babe. I'll see you soon." Hermione looked at him, smiled, and jumped on the train just as it started moving. Ron walked with the train and then hit his head with his hand like he forgot to tell her something. He started to walk along side the train.

"Oye! Hermione! LOOK inside the hat!"

"What?" not quite hearing Ron.

Now running beside the train he jumped on the landing holding onto the railings.

"Look in the hat love," he kissed her gently on the lips and jumped off tumbling onto the concrete below. Hermione rushed to the edge and looked out to see Ron waving at her stupidly with Harry in the background running to see if he was okay. She waved at him as the train left the station completely. It would be the only time she was completely on her own at school. Hermione's eyes started to glisten at her realization. She looked down at the hat and opened to look on the inside. She smiled, and laughed as she said the words "I love Hermione Jean Granger" embroidered into the hat. She wiped away her tears and put her hat on her head. She looked out of the landing again and sighed, already missing Harry and Ron. She turned and went to find Ginny.

"You know." Hermione said, fidgeting with her hat inside her pocket. She never left anywhere without it and even carried it on her when it was warm just so she could remember Ron. "We really do have amazingly good boyfriends."

"Yeah," Ginny answered as she plucked grass from the ground.

Hermione sighed and sat up. "I guess we should find Luna and see if we can get some homework done."

"I guess you are right."

The two girls got up, packed up their letters, and walked towards the castle.

Ginny turned towards Hermione. "But seriously, Brown-eyed girl lyrics!"

They both laughed as they walked into the castle, to live on with the rest of their life.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
